


A Thief's New Cellmate

by SAWF



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: All-The-Way-Through, Anal Probing, Analingus, Animal on Human, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Amidst a firefight in King's Canyon, Loba finds herself caught in an unfortunate crossfire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Thief's New Cellmate

King's Canyon. Containment. The multi-leveled labs that were constructed alongside live subjects hummed idly as the dropship flew above, bearing the loud whistles and thick smoke trails of Legends that striped the skies. Parties of fighters descended the valley scarred by metal like pockmarks. Numerous squads hit the research area, and ensuing fights broke out despite the lack of available resources.

One of these squads featured Loba, the elegant thief in six inch heels. Possessing an eye for high-quality loot, she made out numerous marks through the walls and loot boxes lining the landing zone. Stacked like boxes were large crates housing the flyers that roosted on the canyon crests. They scratched and bit at the iron bars that held them prisoner, screeching at anyone who got too close.

Immediately, the lootboxes the cat burglar opened gave her some spare munitions, enough to pose a threat to the nearby enemies. Her teammates scrambled behind her, picking up the scraps she left in her wake. Through the windows of one of the buildings; she made out an intense firefight she was sure she could come out on top of. Slipping her bracelet off her wrist, she flung it through the air over the building hoping to get the drop on the unsuspecting shooters, but the Mirage inside had misinterpreted the recoil of the Havoc rifle he had picked up, unleashing a torrent of beams that slipped through the bars, one of which hit her band. The feat would've been considered extraordinary had there been any intent behind it, or were it not followed by the doppleganger's girlish scream that promptly ended his game.

Loba was blind to what had transpired. Knowing she would translocate to the other side of the building, she warped herself to where her bracelet had fallen, finding the area she teleported to much more uncomfortable than she anticipated, and even more hostile.

“What-?!” Loba's frame melded against the cold steel of the cage she had somehow wound up in. The outfit she had on had, in all aspects, phased off of her form. Where her body had been previously was now just a bundle of skin-tight polyester and ammunitions.

“H-! WHAT THE-!?” With her, a flyer; one of the beasts of the wasteland held for research purposes, which had its large, fierce eyes fixated on her sudden presence. Flashing in through a beam of light caught it off guard, but sizing up the cat burglar, it absolutely dwarfed her. Were it not for the cramped proximity, its wingspan would be enough to blow her away with a meager flap. Its red, leathery skin glowed like the sun, but across it were bumps and scars that seemed to burst under the midday warmth. The horns on its crest spiraled backwards from its brow, below those were two rows of spiked teeth that gave it a hideous scowl even with its jaws snapped shut.

It eyed her with an intense curiosity, a hulking predator peering down its fearsome maw and hissing through its nostrils. A low clicking vibrated through its throat as it craned its neck; the minimal space just made the alien creature all-the-more agitated. Its past experience with humans made it less than trustful towards anything bipedal that came into its vicinity. Now with this vixen close enough that it could actually breath on her, there was little else holding back its rage.

Save for a peculiar scent wafting through the flyer's nostrils. The lofty aroma of nutmeg and cinnamon.

Beads of sweat trickled down Loba's temples. The close quarters gave her no way of dodging the hulking talons and maw of this monster. With one arm draped across her wavering bosom, she had only her free arm to try and parry the flyer's attacks.

The beast lumbered and craned its neck around as the thief bolted under its wing to try and get to the back of the cage, using the flyer's size to her advantage. It was a strategy she had used numerous times before, but only a select few times naked. Her nimbleness could prove useful in evading any hits for a time, but she would need some assistance to put her assailant down. If only she could get to her clothes.

Loba's mind raced for the safest spot to be where it couldn't reach. The flyer's head could bite anything in front of it, while its talons could shred through metal. Each slit or thin opening letting in sunlight into the cage illuminated her nudity, reinforcing the need for something to cover up. Opting for the surest bet, she tried to climb on top, hiking her leg over the beast's tail. However, upon the point of contact, the creature's body shook with a piercing cry that wracked the inside of her chest with an immense dread. Her grip around the alien's circumference wavered, and it bucked her off and against the metal paneling. Colliding and landing hard, she did her best to shake off the impact, rolling out of the way of a tailswipe as the creature turned around to face her. Knowing another attack was imminent, she went to counter, but merely succeeded in bouncing her bare heel off of its leather hide. In that instant, Loba really missed her high-heels..

The firestorm outside continued, and the impeding noise of footsteps approached her location. Not wanting to be caught in such an unfortunate situation, Loba thought her best bet would be to try and hide behind the monster for additional coverage while she tried to find the locking mechanism. However, the realization such a lock would most likely be a pinpad on the outside of the cage quickly came to her as the smooth glass and plated walls were all that she could see. Ducking underneath yet another claw, she kicked at the back of the container with enough for it to reverberate throughout the cage, unsettling the creature to where it had to shake away the noise. The frustration was beginning to well; the ridiculousness of it all so soon into the match, she wondered just what she did to deserve this. She kept herself moving to try and throw off the screeching flyer who kept spinning about to keep her in sight.

From the outside, it was evident there was a commotion inside the cage. The hoarse screeches and rattling of metal caught the eye of an enemy Lifeline, who dropped from the roof to see the situation.

Seeing the stark-naked enemy Loba being hassled by this monster drew a bemused chuckle from the medic who readied her shotgun, only to get dropped with a well-placed round. Her deathbox dropped, and her squad was wiped.

“And anyway, that was how I overcame my opioid addiction for the fourth time...”

Behind her were Loba's teammates - Octane and Pathfinder, walking up wearily to the scene.

“That was a close call friend; you're safe now!” The robot's cheery disposition was less than what the bandit was hoping to see, but at least she had backup.

“Yeah, whatever! Robot, shoot this thing and get me out of here! Speed-demon, grab my damn clothes!” Loba yelled from the bars, crouching to try and reserve her dignity until her squad could break her out. Her companions however looked at her inquisitively, with unyielding expressions.

“Sorry hermana, but that was the last shot we had.” Octane motioned to Pathfinder, who demonstrated the empty chamber in its Longbow.

“What?!” She shot up and gripped the bars with such intensity her knuckles turned white, disregarding her bare body. “How did you use up all of your ammo already?!”

“I'm sorry friend, but there was little left after you ran ahead. Perhaps you have some to spare?” Loba could pick up on just the faintest traces of passive aggression from the MRVN, a tone she was in absolutely no mood for.

“You freaking scrapheap! I have nothing on me except a pissed off dragon, now get me out of here!!” The blush in her cheeks deepened in a combination of her embarrassment and her frustration. She bent forward to cover her crotch and wrapped another arm around her chest. Behind her, the flyer's head wavered, catching a whiff of the unfamiliar scent once more. The heat of its nostrils creeping up the arch of her spine caused the thief to reel back around and plant her heel against its jaw, but this time, it seemed to barely recognize it.

“It looks like she found a new friend, eh?” Octane prodded, elbowing Pathfinder where its ribs would be.

“Sarcasm detected in a hostile situation. Very humorous!”

“Hey, HEY! Are you two hearing me?! Grab my clothes and something to hit this thing!!” Letting her breasts go free, she gripped both bars with an intensity set to snap them. “Go grab my Havoc, and drop this thing-?!” Once again, the presence of her companion made itself aware as it began sniffing curiously, clicking as its nostrils flared at the crest of her hindquarters. Its large head pushed her against the bars, pressing her skin against the cold metal. “Wai-! What the hell is it doing?!”

“A quick search yields minimal results, but it seems interested in your odor!” Pathfinder pointed out. “Flyers' use their keen sense of smell primarily to find prey and potential partners!”

“New perfume, perhaps?” Octane shrugged. “I thought I smelled baked goods.”

“Pumpkin spice, actually! But this relates specifically to pheromones!” Pathfinder continued, “When mating season closes in, flyers will become much more assertive as they try to find suitable mates. The life cycle is so beautiful!” 

“No, shut up! Both of you, for once!!” The burglar's eyes glared venomously. “What the hell does that mean - 'partners'?!”

Loba's question was immediately answered as the giant bird's maw unclenched and cupped her between the legs, grabbing her butt in its maw like a dog to a toy. The flyer clicked rapidly, enticed with what it had just found. The thief grimaced and groaned as puddles of spittle gathered between her feet. Slobbering over her curves, the flyer's tongue lapped from her mound to the puckered hole hiding between her rotund cheeks. Being cooped up inside her legwear, in conjunction with the amount of running and action the woman had endured; the creature seemed intrigued with what she had to offer.

“Don't just stand there, idiotas!! Grab some damn ammo, before this thing-!” The long appendage flicked against her sensitive genitals, ushering her to cry out and wince, yet the bird refused to yield. Already, her voice was growing hoarse and desperate. She didn't want to give any weight to exactly what the alien creature had in mind, but the prison housing her and the beast seemed to have little routes to escape. “F-Find a button, a panel, something!!”

“Ho-ho! I didn't hear a 'por favor,' hermana!” Octane pointed with both hands. ignoring the woman's situation. “I ain't lookin' to lose my arms just yet reaching in there with a pissed off dragon!” Loba had to clench her teeth to prevent her from lashing out. Her situation was turning worse by the second – unable to see much else over her shoulder other than the flyer's giant head encompassing her hips, she could feel its tongue slithering against her holes, prodding them, seeing which would give way and grant it access to her depths.

“Ghhh-!!” Loba felt the flyer's drool dropping onto her cheeks and running down her thighs. The spit cooled the further it crept by the open air. Coupled with the metal still pressing against her; it was two immovable forces threatening to push her to the breaking point. “Okay, okay, please! Just get me the hell out of here, plea-!!” Her mouth froze open on the last syllable; her expression twisted in horrific shock. The unsettling presence slurping her asshole had found a way in, immediately digging its way into her innards to depths the thief didn't want to feel. The pliable muscle found little resistance digging along her walls, its efforts apparent as the puddle of spit continued to grow.

Her eyes went blank as the twisting and squirming filled her guts, pushing around her intestines as it weaved through the maze. The sensation was catching the thief's breath in her lungs, disabling her efforts in thwarting the creature any further. It could hold her in place squarely with its maw. It didn't matter if she could swat or kick, the damage would've been superficial at best, and disastrous at worse. Even more treacherous was the vibrations running through her genitals whenever it found another sweet spot. Loba would feel its mouth click and purr, crawling along her spine and causing her to flinch and squirm. Her fingers no longer found the bars, they merely slipped as her entire body was coaxed with sweat.

“Aye-! This...this is not in my resume! I'm bailing!” Octane turned heel and began to bolt out of there, only to get rained down upon by enemy fire. The bullets struck around him, landing only a couple, but enough to where he immediately took off past the cage in the opposite direction. “Entrante! Save your skins, amigos!” The speedster made it a fair distance before getting dropped with a well-placed sniper shot, after which he promptly left, leaving the duo to fend for themselves.

“Don't you worry friend, I will protect you!” Pathfinder exclaimed before realizing its weapon was once again empty. “Oh no, my hubris! It has forsaken me!” Bullets ricocheted off the MRVN's metallic form as it tried to serpentine, only to get taken down in a similar manner.

Loba grimaced at both the idiocy of her teammates and of the squirming she was feeling working her way through her stomach. Her hands pushed on the outside of her abdomen. A great disgust clung to her senses as she felt the flyer's tongue worming its way deeper and deeper, pushing outward against her palms. The disgust was only mitigated by the senseless sensations she derived from it. How lower lips were oozing nectar into the beast's mandibles, almost encouraging the alien to continue its assault on her insides.

“This can't be happening-! What the hell is this!?” Loba grunted to herself. Practically out of instinct, her stomach tightened, flexing against the foreign intruder, but it only gave more precedent to the appendage. She could feel it continue to lick and grind deeper and deeper. It was filling her, becoming her. Her legs were weak, as if they were needed at this point to hold her up. Her hair fell out of its tightly-kept weave and fell in tattered locks over her face, dampened by sweat, the excess of which flowed down the valley of her spine and lapped up gingerly by the hulking mass behind her. Only the flyer was keeping her adrift; even the coolness of the bars was lost to her.

Loba cursed her luck. She cursed her resilience. Her body and mind were steadfast from the years of training and struggles, all rendered useless in the confines of a mindless creature serving only itself. She bit her lip hard feeling the noises it made as it slid through her asshole – now loosened and tired from the unending serpent. The thief wondered just how much the creature had left. She opted for not wanting to push her luck any further, but with the gunshots dying, the only sound left was the flyer taking its time with her ass.

The clicks and vibrations the flyer emitted from its throat tickled the pink folds of her womanhood. Swollen and sensitive, they were now soaked. It never occurred to Loba how much of a trigger her ass was, regardless of what was running through it. The flexible mass ground against her ring, pulling and stretching the entrance to the point it bore little resistance any further. It had claimed her, and yet she still ground her teeth in defiance. Her eyes rolled up as she tried to find her footing, but upon hearing the looming presence of another squad approach - her attitude shifted.

“D-Dammit!!” Loba's groin fluttered in spite of herself. Without any direct stimulation to what she knew would usually get her off, her body was betraying her. The mocking weight continued to grow, to encompass her better judgment. Perhaps it would be best to cum once? Just to get it out of her system? She shook the thoughts away in bitter haste, but they had already taken residence.

Cum. Cum. Just cum once. You're already getting there, just get it out of the way! You can cum once at least!

The wracking in her legs trembled up into her arms. It was hard enough fighting the urge to retch before, now it was beginning to become to much to overcome her lust.

As the footsteps drew closer, Loba had a decision to make: attempt receiving help - even a mercy kill, and risk destroying her entire reputation as a result, or succumb herself to the will of this insatiable monstrosity. The outcomes loomed at the forefront of her thoughts, at least until she felt something slither into her esophagus, crawling up to the back of her tongue like a spider. Her gag reflex was screaming at her to expel the foreign agent, but it was coaxing upwards regardless of whatever input she went with. Her eyes were thrown open, trying to cope with what was beginning to tickle at the back of her teeth. She twisted and turned her neck to try and thwart it, but the mass continued to wriggle through. The more she squeezed it, the more she felt drip between her legs. The agony of being so close to the edge of her sanity and her climax was threatening to break her.

The tongue tickled the back of Loba's teeth now. The sudden rush of fear forced her to slap a hand over her mouth, but it began to soak her tongue with its own mucus. The taste slithered back down her throat, the same coat that oozed down her thighs and trickled off her lower extremities. The pool underneath her still grew out, splashing now as each droplet cast soft ripples along the surface. She was fighting two wars she was quickly losing. Muffled cries were all she could emit as she tried to shake the extremity back down, but feeling her throat bulge, her jaw went loose as it lurched through the rest of the way.

The sound of her retching broke through the initial shock, feeling the appendage slither past her tongue and teeth, but what followed was just the initial wave of her orgasm. The disgust, the degradation. It culminated in a climax much stronger than she anticipated. Her weakened muscles could barely hang on as she felt her hips gyrate violently. A surge of fluid shot from underneath her throbbing clit, collected ever still by the flyer's insatiable thirst.

Its tongue wrung through her entire body; moving back and forth to savor her, to implant within her brain she was not her own at this point. Loba felt warm tears cascade down her swollen cheeks, but the reason for their existence was lost with her thoughts as her mind went blank once more.

Another thrust as the tongue wrecked her asshole even further, ushering another climax to steadily build before the other one could even finish completely. Loba's cries were twisted into moans that could only be heard between sharp intakes of air through her nostrils.

Another thrust, more exaggerated this time. The flyer grew curious with the accumulation of her bodily fluids in its mouth. It clicked and purred, growing sated as the woman continued to writhe and spasm inside its jaws. Her body gushed more fluid from her delicate folds, soaking her thighs even more than the alien's rampant drooling. It dripped off her toes, off the flyer's chin. It became apparent with each consecutive orgasm her noises were becoming less and less intense. Her voice grew weary, her body was spent. It was as if the monster was making out with her, or was it the other way around? There was little more she could do other than hang on to her conscious before it dripped into the puddle at her feet. Her best efforts at grabbing at the tongue protruding from her mouth proved null as it merely squirmed out of her weary grip.

You can keep going.

Cum

You've got one more in you.

Cum.

You need this.

CUM.

The woman's body arched as she continued to release her lust into the alien's mouth. Each exertion, each tug at her sanity, each continuous strain on her body, it only elongated the pleasure she felt. Her ass sucked in more of the flyer's tongue, accepting more of it to slither through her. She was using her entire body to get herself off, it was as if her skin was alight with the intoxicating excitement in the afternoon sun. Still, the monstrosity kept its jaw firm. Her flavor, her essence, only escalated, the further it continued.

The flyer continued until her body no longer responded. Her heartbeat raced, but her throat emitted no more noises. Her hands hung lamely parallel to the bars. Her breasts swung gently, as did the messy braid knocking against her arm. Her mouth still wrapped around its tongue, sucking it like a child would to a pacifier. The warm pool began to creep at the flyer's talons. Large claws splashed about as it grunted at the human it was still enraptured with. Coming around the corner, a blonde-haired woman came into view as she investigated what the lingering commotion and scent wafting through the air was.

Her eyes fell upon the scene of the cat burglar appearing somewhat consumed by the hulking creature, but in a much more peculiar fashion. Its tongue roped through the unconscious woman, whose eyes were half-open and glazed over, much like the flyer's. She was drenched with an assortment of fluids, namely sweat and drool. It was like some bizarre circus attraction had they not been in such a hostile setting. Feeling her loins heat up, the electrician ground her thighs together and bit her lower lip. A steady blush filled her face as she found herself envious of the woman inside the cage. Snapping back to reality, the blonde heard her teammates calling for her. After casting a longing stare towards the two inside the cage, she rejoined her squad, leaving the two to share their intimacy further as the flyer turned around, shutting themselves off from the outside world.


End file.
